


Uniform couple

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	Uniform couple

很难说，不太像做爱，更像打架。  
沙发和这两个人比起来，谁也不知道哪个更可怜一点——前者最初的设计目标应该是为单人服务，现在承担着两个成年精壮男人的体重（其中一个还有蜘蛛力量），显得势单力薄，好在承重力不错；而Wade和Peter，这两个没羞没臊的成年精壮男人不得不挤在狭小的空间里，几乎连腿都伸不直，而且稍有大意就可能翻下去，悲剧地撞到茶几边角。  
现在占上风的是雇佣兵，他们实际上没打算用武力解决问题，虽然看起来完全不是这样。但当事人彼此心里都很明白，他们在卖力地取悦对方，试图用快感摧毁对方的神经，让对方在舒服的沼泽里自甘堕落，自愿放弃主动权。  
“替你的屁股多着想着想，现在省点力气，之后它就能多爽一会儿。”Wade十分恶念地笑着，一只手臂屈起来抵着Peter的脖颈，好让他无法反抗，另一只手早就把对方的制服褪到了膝盖，肆意揉捏着那两瓣臀肉，还故意没脱掉内裤，像在玩什么羞耻的情趣。  
总裁的废话没那么多，他看着压在自己身上气势汹汹的人，眼神前所未有的温柔，甚至带着点儿抚慰和挑逗的意思。为了保持呼吸，Peter只能尽力仰着头，这使得他扬起来的下巴更多了几分挑衅。细长结实的手在雇佣兵裸露的上身四处游走，肆无忌惮地掐捏着两块富有弹性的胸肌——而另一只手此时的行为在Wade眼中更加“不要屁股”，它隔着睡裤摸索着下面已经硬挺的性癖轮廓，掌心微微用力揉捏，两指指尖恰到好处地按压着根部。  
Wade看起来没被他的小动作影响，但那团火早就冲上了脑门儿，恨不得马上把身下人干到哭叫连连。他暂时放过了Peter的屁股，伸长手去够茶几下面的润滑液，却被总裁逮着了破绽，一个用力便把他掀过去，上下置换了位置。  
“看来你挺想证明自己的性爱技术。”Wade似乎对这个体位没什么意见，他终于摸到了小瓶子，但另一位当事人今天铁了心抗争到底，扑上来就伸手要抢润滑液。  
“乖，小猫咪不能玩这个，很危险。”雇佣兵把小瓶子举到远处，另一只手顺势把投怀送抱的人死死压在了自己身上，就着这个姿势偏头，不轻不重地咬着Peter的耳朵，声音要命的性感。  
“容易被操死。”  
总裁不想承认但不得不承认——这句带着热气吐进他耳朵里的话让他浑身发软。  
“待会儿让我好好看看你的能耐，是不是跟你的丁字裤一样让人他妈的欲罢不能。”Wade眯起眼睛，单手操作非常娴熟，他在把润滑液挤进手心之后就把小瓶子扔到了一边，大手再一次重重地拍上Peter的屁股，在白嫩的臀肉上留下一个殷红的手掌印。  
Peter倒吸了一口冷气。  
抗争还没有宣告终结，总裁不是情场小白，床上经验也谈不上匮乏。他伏在Wade身上，张嘴含住对方挺立的乳尖，先是用牙齿轻咬，再卷着舌头沿着乳晕一圈一圈打转。这幅画面看得雇佣兵头晕目眩，那两片鲜红欲滴的唇瓣在他身上四处点火，毫无顾忌地留下色情的痕迹。  
他转变了战斗思路，稍微朝前爬了爬，在这个过程中身体始终紧贴着身下的人，甚至胯下故意用力，让硬挺的性器从Wade的小腹蹭过去。Peter把屁股撅得老高，精瘦的腰肢则塌下来，表现得完全像一只无害又亲人的猫咪。他一只手伸进Wade的睡裤，手腕柔软得几乎能折到反面，手指成圈箍住对方的性器，手法巧妙地上下撸动。  
“第一次，让我先来吧，好不好？”Peter眯起眼睛，一路沿着脖颈的皮肤吻到耳根，在Wade耳边可怜巴巴地说道。  
湿润的舌头小心翼翼地沿着耳垂吮上，舌尖画着耳廓的线条，又挑逗地向耳蜗戳刺。温热的吐息和唾液分离的声音被放大了无数倍——总裁的计划用错了对象，对于精虫上脑的雇佣兵来说，这种行为只会让他的屁股吃更大的苦头。  
“好啊，”理智岌岌可危的人轻笑着回答，扭头看向Peter，那双湛蓝的眸子里卷起冲天的情欲风暴，他在Peter唇上吻了又吻，就着亲吻的间隙，低声给出了答案，“第一次就让你先尝尝被操的滋味。”  
不再给机会了，Wade的手指别开丁字裤，带着黏糊糊的液体碰撞声戳进了Peter的后穴。他明显感到自己身上的人挺了挺腰，那只一直不死心作乱的手也彻底没了方寸，转而慌乱地扶着自己的胯部。总裁给自己找了个好姿势，就这个距离Wade能清楚地听到他隐忍的喘息，操他妈的，Spidey是Peter Parker——世界上最好的消息，最不让人失望的双重身份。  
Wade没留给他太多的调整时间，事实是雇佣兵下面胀得难受，急需一个温暖紧致的甬道给小Wade温柔的抚慰。他伸进第二根、第三根手指，开始用不快不慢的频率抽插，同时在这个过程中不时屈指抠弄着Peter里面。总裁被全盘击溃，Wade手指一个微小的动作都能引得他浑身打颤，软成一瘫烂泥。  
手指从穴口抽离，润滑液的“啵”一声听得Peter面红耳赤，他把脑袋埋进了Wade的胸脯，但意想中接下来的事情却迟迟没有发生。  
Peter知道雇佣兵打了什么算盘。  
该死。他咬了咬牙。之前那股不服输的劲儿彻底没了，他抓着Wade的肩膀，额头抵着对方胸膛，希望Wade极差的定力能及时发挥它的作用，但对方还是没什么动静。  
“……”Peter吸了吸鼻子，他明白这是一种报复，非常没品，但没有道德准则的雇佣兵只在乎这么做所能得到的满足感。  
“……Wade，进来吧。”总裁紧闭双眼，终于小声把这句话说了出来。  
好在雇佣兵见好就收，目的得逞后没再变本加厉没皮没脸，爽快地应了声好，紧接着握住Peter的腰，一手扶着挺立的性器，毫不留情地顶胯插到了底。  
Peter开始后悔了。  
他第一次用自己的身体见识什么叫真正的电动马达腰，总裁被顶得几乎喘不出一口连贯的气，Wade偏偏还借着这机会和他接吻，让他断断续续的呻吟从唇隙间七零八落地溢出去。棕褐色的发丝上沾着晶亮的汗水，飞至半空，又在落下来的过程中把水珠甩成一条弧线。它落在Wade唇角，被顽劣的雇佣兵歪歪嘴伸舌舔掉。这一仗里Peter毫无还手之力，能保持着理智清醒，同时咬紧下唇不发出哭腔对他来说就已经相当困难，但总裁还是红了眼眶——  
从一头狮子，变成一只猫咪，最后沦为只能挨欺负的兔。  
Wade没再废话，起初带着孩子气报复心的顶弄慢慢变了味道，始终盯着那张面孔的眼睛也染上杂色，意味深长。他粗喘着，一次又一次飞速地撞击Peter体内那个足以让他爽到蜷起脚趾的点，交合处传来的暧昧声响令人头晕目眩，他抚摸着对方光滑的后背，和皮肤下面轮廓分明的蝴蝶骨，像擒住了一只伤翅的鸟，他在他身上发出凄艳的叫声，指爪紧勾，要放不放。  
没有当事人能解释得了他们身体与生俱来一般的契合度，精实的腰线斜错进胯间，Wade坐在沙发上，双手揉搓着紧致的臀肉，Peter在他腿两侧跪住，扶着他的肩膀。就着这个体位Wade粗长的性器几乎要捅进Peter的小腹。  
总裁低下头咬住雇佣兵疤痕满布的皮肤，用了十分力气，而后者只轻嘶一声，宽慰一般地抚上他的后脑勺，掌心温度穿透发丝头皮，像在抚慰闹了脾气的小鬼。  
他们开始接吻，唇齿间对方的气息逐渐弥散，海洋、星夜、攥出汁水的草皮、斑驳的子弹、烟酒与苍老，与之一同扩散的是低喘和缠绵的吟叫。一只无形的手把这格格不入的一切糅进阴影，最后一缕黄昏的光芒从窗隙销声匿迹，纽约的夜灯逐一点亮。  
他们从沙发滚到地毯，起初还凌乱挂在身上的衣裤早就剥了个干净。Wade把Peter整个压在身下，对方柔软又潮湿的发丝在他耳边搔刮，后者看着天花板，双臂紧紧箍住身上人的脖颈，小腿旖旎地扣在雇佣兵腰间，他感觉后背被地毯粗糙的短毛摩擦着，一道又一道黑影打在墙面上。  
他闭上了双眼，头顶抵住地毯，脖颈高高仰起，浑身颤抖，连带着嗓音也彻底变了调子。  
他听到爱人沙哑的喘息，液体缓慢淌流的声音，时钟滴答滴答地走动，却慢得几乎要趋于停止。  
从此以后他的每一次入睡都再无意义——  
再不可能有一场美梦，比现实更令他难舍流连。


End file.
